Trust Doesn't Come Easy
by TheMaroonMaid
Summary: Sequel to A New Life
1. Chapter 1

Many months passed, leading up to today. It was special, indeed it was. But Jeff was upstairs, sleeping, trying to avoid it. Michael was downstairs, making calls, preparing food and baking. It was almost eleven.

~Ah, youll be over, then?...Good. Ill see you then.~ he said into the phone before hanging up.

Before he could set his phone down, it rang again. Sighing, he shifted and answered.

"Hello?"

~Benson. Good to know you could manage to remember today.~ Michael chuckled.

"Haha, very funny. When is party again?" The teen asked.

~Three. You're coming, I assume?~

"Why wouldnt I? Dude, Jeff's, like, my best friend." The voice replied.

~And thats precisely why even if you said no I'd have dragged you here,~ Michael said.

Before you go asking about it, I'll tell you about Benson. He is another proxie of Slender mans. He lived with them, of course, but was rarely around for more than a few hours a day. He is known as BEN Drowned. His story is well known, so I won't go into that. But him and Jeff immediately clicked when introduced, and grew to be great friends. Ben usually comes around to hang, but slips away to god knows where afterwards. He won't take Jeff along.

"Yeah, yeah, pops I get it." BEN rolled his eyes, annoying Slender as always.

Michael heard the phone click and he continued to make putting things in he oven, and others in the fridge, he went upstairs.

~Jeff, child, get up.~ He called, rapping on the door.

Jeff groaned into his pillow."I don' wanna." He whined, turning his head to be heard.

~Be downstairs in ten minutes,~ Slender told him, and went back downstairs.

-Three oclock rolled around, and a knock at the door made Jeff turned. Michael was content with himself. Jeff had no idea.

~Get that, please?~ Slender asked, occupied.

Jeff got up, confused, and pulled the door open. Sally's bright, smiling face greeted him and she squealed.

"Jeffy!" She cried, running to him.

Jeff knelt and picked her up, laughing.

"You got bigger, huh?" Jeff smiled, nuzzling her hair.

He looked up and smiled at held a bag in her hands, filled with tissue paper that stuck out the top.

"Happy birthday, Jeffy!" Sally giggled, kissing his cheek and hugging his neck.

Jeff blushed and stepped back, letting Martha in and closing the was about to reply, when he Tv made a high pitched buzz and he turned.

**You shouldn't have done that**. Appeared on the screen.

Moments later, BEN came out of the Tv. He looked around, the Tv back to the show it was playing.

"Did it say the thing again?" He nodded, smiling.

"Damn. Gotta fix that." BEN muttered.

He grinned at Jeff. "Birthday boy, eh?" He snickered.

Static filled the air, And Michael sighed.~Here we go.~ he groaned.

Devin appeared not long after. He had a wide smile on his face.

"Jeff!" He exclaimed.

Jeff knew what was coming and he set Sally down, hearing her giggle. Not a moment after, he was pulled in a hug. Jeff couldn't help his laugh.

"Hey, uncle Splendy." He grinned.

Presents filled the coffee table from everyone, and still more came. Hemmings, Jaxon, even another one of Michael's brothers, Trendorman. Jeff notice Slender didn't have anything to give. He didn't mind. The party was talking and a small reunion, cake came.

Red velvet with chocolate frosting and Jeff's name on the top. Then presents.

Trendor came with a brand new sweatshirt, black on one side, white on the other, and with a face on the hood contrasting in red. Martha and Sally gave him a new pair of boots. BENS gift was a few video games. Hemmings brought him a new knife, since his older one was getting a bit rickety.

Jeff hadnt noticed michael left until he came into the room again, a white box in his hands. Jeff looked confused. It had holes in the sides. Jeff opened it and inside here was a black and red puppy, with a human smile. Be looked up at jeff with big blue eyes, and panted, excited.

"Human!" It exclaimed, taking Jeff by surprise.

Jeff looked up at Michael, a big smile on his face. Slender looked away from him, as if embarrassed. Jeff jumped up and hugged him, making the man stumble slightly.

"Thanks dad," he 's face tinted pink and he chuckled, looking down at him.

Splendor scoffed,"Always the show off!" He joked, smiling.

Hemmings snapped a pic of the two."Im keeping this." She giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff woke up the next morning to a constant whir of Michael's incoherent mumbling and running around. He pushed his door open and looked at him with tired eyes

"What are you running around for?" He yawned.

Michael glanced at him, tugging his suit jacket on.

~I have to depart immediately for some serious business and I'm running behind.~ He replied.

"Can I come?" Jeff asked eagerly, following him down the stairs.

~No, Jeff,~ Slender sighed.

"But, Dad, I-"

~But dad nothing, I said no!~ Michael snapped, spinning on his heel to glare at Jeff.

The teen backed up, a little hurt at the yelling. Calming again, Slender sighed and reached out, ruffling his hair.

~I'll be back soon, alright?~

Jeff nodded, pursing his lips as he watched Michael turn and walk to the door.

"Aren't you teleporting? " he asked in interest.

Michael simply shook his head and left. Jeff smiled mischievously before racing upstairs.

The walk was no more than an hour, but seemed like three. No one to talk to, and he had to admit Jeffery's normally obnoxious rambling would be appreciated in the silence. He felt a bit more optimistic as he remembered how he likes to cuddle up to him when he's reading, silent, just sitting. And sometimes he'd fall asleep and-

~Stop that.~ Michael scolded himself, a pink tint creeping onto his cheeks.

He needed to focus. He picked up the pace, and soon found himself where he dreaded to be.

Not because of the place itself, but because of the task at hand.

Where was he?

Many people know it as hell itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing quietly, steps even more so, I slunk into the gates. No guards. Surprising. Still, the shadows were my ally as I slipped towards the voices that hung like a deadly omen. The door was cracked; perfect.

I knelt by it with one more glance around for guards.

"It will happen tonight...or am I to be contradicted?" A deep, threatening toned voice ground out.

A moment of silence passed, and I assumed heads were shaken in a silent assurance.

"Marvelous!" His voice boomed.

Orders were given then, and at this I took in every detail.

"Rake, you take the aerial approach, and Scarecrow, you-"

"Zalgo, sir!"

"Who the bloody hell is this?" His voice hissed.

My brow furrowed and I leaned forward, looking into the room through the crack.

Two guards were there, holding someone. I steadied my knees and I saw who it was.

Jeff?!

I gasped, only to mentally smack myself. Now eyes turned to the door.

"Spies! Get them!" Zalgos voice boomed.

The doors were thrown open before I could react, and my arms were seized.

Jeff looked over at me with an apologetic and scared expression. I glared back at him to make him shrink back.

Zalgo walked forward, a smug grin on his scalding face.

"Ah, Slenderman, you little man slave you," he snickered.

I seethed, shooting him daggers with my look.

He gave me an innocent smile,"Who sent you? Oh, wait, let me guess."

He hummed casually a moment before his expression turned cold and seriously knowing.

"The high council did. Where have they been hiding, Michael? Tell me, and mercy will be presented to you...but not much."

I stayed quiet. Jeff was shaking, unable to form words and I felt my stomach turning along with the gears in my head. Think, dammit!

I caught myself looking at Jeff, my fingers curling nervously. I quickly returned my gaze to Zalgo, but he caught me, too. He grinned and turned to the guards with Jeff in hand.

"Get him on his knees." He ordered in a gruff tone, "On three, you shoot him." He said.

My heart stopped and I stared at him.

~Zalgo, leave my so- er, Proxie out of this.~ I demanded.

"Son, now is he? Who'd you fuck now? Must've gotten desperate, he bitch must have been disgusting judging on how the boy looks."

Jeff seethed, and I turned in time to see him lash out, tears streaming from fear, his face red on his cheeks and otherwise deathly pale.

"My mother was not disgusting! She was-"

A guard covered his mouth and forced him back down to his knees.

"That's one, boy!" Zalgo bellowed.

He turned back to me, while I watched the guard push a gun into the temple of Jeff's skull.

"Where are they, Michael?" He growled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Two...we're waiting, Michael." Zalgo mused.

Slender looked at him angrily for rushing him this way.

His hands clenched into fists in his frustration.

"Thr-"

~Hold on, dammit!~ Michael snapped.

Zalgo grinned at him, stepping forward. Michael turned to Jeff, sending him a message only they could hear.

-Be ready.-

Jeff looked up, confused, but saw Slender looking at him and nodded so slightly.

Michael looked back to Zalgo.

~You want to know where the high council is? ~

Zalgo rolled his red eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, of course, we just went over this." He said, exasperated.

Michael watched him turn away, annoyed, and he used his tenticals to snake around the guards necks and tighten, suffocating them.

He dropped to his own feet when they passed out. Jeff had reared his head back and hit one guard, and dropped back down, rolling onto his back and kicking the other guard in the face. He sat up as Zalgos gaze landed on him.

"What the-GUARDS!?"

Slender stepped forward and curled two fingers under the mans collar bone and squeezing. Zalgo gasped, and passed out from the pressure point. Michael stepped back again and let him drop to the ground.

Jeff shuffled over to him, hands in his pockets. Michael ignored him and faced the room of Zalgos people.

~if you have any intelligence, you all will go quietly.~ he hissed.

As if on cue, officers rushed in. Michael watched the scene a bit longer, the grabbed Jeff's wrist and teleported.

"Dad, I-" Jeff stammered.

~Dont.~ Michael stated quietly, a venom in his tone.

Jeff looked down.

~Are you hurt?~ Slender asked, looking over him.

Jeff shook his head.

~Good. Get upstairs and shower. Prepare for bed and wait for me.~ he ordered.

Jeff looked up at him, confused, they left the house at seven am! How could he go to bed. He looked out the window and saw the sun going down.

"What?" He murmured.

~Jeffery!~ Michael growled.

Jeff jumped and walked upstairs quickly.

He recalled something Michael said about Zalgo before, and hell. That time didn't matter there. He shook his head and got into the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff's breath was shaky as he sat on the side of the bed, nervous butterflies filling his stomach. He looked up as Michael entered.

He didn't say anything, no excuse could be produced for what he did, and he knew that. He just looked back down, ashamed.

~What could you have possibly been thinking, Jeffry?~ Michael's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I...I dunno." He admitted lamely, biting his lip to stop the trembling.

~You don't know? You don't know- Jeffery, you must be joking right now!~ Slender shouted.

His footsteps padded over and he lifted the teens chin up to meet his gaze.

~I told you, specifically to stay here! Do I not entertain you often enough? Am I the reason you run out after me and push your luck every damned time to fill your boredom?~He asked with a humourless chuckle.

Jeff shook his head weakly, his eyes misting threateningly.

~Stop that!~ Michael hissed, any compassion draining from his tone.

~Do you think crying would have brought you back to life had you died? This isn't some sappy movie where when someone cries, the other lives again, Jeff, I promise you that!~ Slender shouted.

Jeff's eyes shut tightly as a sob wracked his slight frame, tears falling down his cheeks. He just sat there, eyes shut but head tilted upward towards Michael in the man's grasp.

Slender let him go and sighed, calming himself visibly. He sat next to Jeff, and

Put an arm around him. At the gentle touch, Jeff leaned to the side, burying his face into Michael's suit.

After calming, the teen sat up.

"Sorry..." he mumbled pitifully.

Slender nodded,~I realize you are. But this cannot, and will not, go unpunished.~

He said his last words with a tinge of regret, and Jeff nodded numbly.

As Jeff's gaze retreated from Michael's, he noticed his other hand. In it, a wooden hairbrush was held. Jeff's stomach knotted tighter and he held back a whimper.

Moments later, Jeff found himself looking at his dark blue sheets. He sighed shakily, resting his head on his arms.

Michael wasted little time.

*Smack*

Jeff jumped, and his toes scrunched up.

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

to keep his breathing regular, steady, and keep himself calm, but with the heavy, stinging swats landing on his backside, it was hard to do either one of those.

Michael kept at it, though. Smack after smack. He was thorough, getting his point across that this should never happen in the future. His worry when he saw Jeff was skyrocketed when he watched them pin him to his knees and press a gun to his head.

Jeff squirmed and wiggled his hips in a an attempt to escape the pain of the humiliating punishment. He knew he deserved it, he just hated the pain. On one particularly hard smack, he cried out, drawing his legs up to pause the onslaught of spanks.

Michael did pause, but not for long. He smacked the back of Jeff's thigh, ordering him to put his legs down. When Jeff only whined, he did it again, and Jeff dropped his plaid-pajamad legs to the floor. Again, the sound of smacks filled the room, along with Jeff's whimpers and gasps.

Tears had already began to sting at his eyes when Michael stopped. Jeff sniffled and looked back at him for permission to stand. Michael was busy, though. He picked something up and when Jeff saw it, he fought to keep himself from crying then and there. The hairbrush. Jeff turned back around, unable to see the dreaded thing.

What caught him off guard was when Slender took the waistband of Jeffs pajama bottoms and slid them down to his knees. Jeff shut his eyes tightly, a look of dread on his face. Michael shifted and put his right leg over both of Jeff's to prevent and kicking or blocking.

"Dad, please..." he whined quietly.

~Hush. I know this is different, but this will hopefully be the last time it comes to this, won't it?~

Jeff only crossed his ankles and nodded silently.

~You're getting fifteen with the brush, and you'll count them, understood?~

This was one of those times Jeff hated the old fashioned way Michael tended to be. Still, he nodded.

Michael got on with it then, and the first smack had Jeff gasp.

*Thwack*

Jeff dropped his head, waiting for the next when he heard Michael's voice.

~Jeffery~ He reminded.

"S-sorry...one,"he managed quietly.

*Thwack* "Hahh! T-two."

*Smack* "Three..."

"*Spank* F-four *Smack* Ow! Five! *Thwack* Si-ix!*Smack*..."

Jeff broke down into tears, the pain and guilt overwhelming. Michael waited patiently, not letting him up, but rubbing his back as he rest the brush on the mattress.

~Collect yourself, Jeffery, and we'll continue. You needn't count anymore.~ Michael said gently.

He didnt expect him to make it too far with the hairbrush first time. But he was getting older, more mature, and his attitude and antics were falling behind, far behind.

Jeff hiccuped and sniffled miserably. He calmed for the most part, only his breathing shaky.

Michael waited a moment more, then rose the brush again. It came down with more force and more speed than before, making jeff jerk forward away from it. He repeated the action, and after two more, Jeff gave into a whine which led to broken sobs of remorse.

Slender sighed and braced himself. He hated this, but he hated the thought of losing Jeff far more. To finish quickly, Michael brought it down rapid fire five times more. Jeff shouted his misery and sobbed harder. Slender dropped the brush like it was trash and picked Jeff up off his knees, hugging him tightly. Jeff didn't seem to care that his pants were at his ankles, as long as he was being held. Michael sighed. He would do or say anything of the sort in this kids defense when he couldnt, and he knew that then. They were pretty much family.

Just then, padded feet were heard outside the door and smile came in, looking at the two. He saw Jeff's tears when the teen turned and ran to him, jumping up and licking his face of the salty tears.

"Master! Master, are you okay?" He asked frantically.

Jeff smiled weakly and cuddled him as he leaned against Michael, sniffling.


	6. Chapter 6

Slender shuffled downstairs, a night robe around his shoulders, tied in a loose knot around his abdomen. He stifled a yawn as he sat down on the couch, leaning forward to grab the remote before leaning back. Jeff whipped around, eyes wide.

"Hey! Im watching this!" He huffed, snatching it back.

Michael frowned mentally and took it back.

~_It's my TV.~ _He replied, switching the channel quickly.

Jeff scowled and reached for it as Michael held it away.

"No fair, you're taller!" He hissed.

Michael chuckled and turned back to the TV, only to be distracted as Jeff practically threw himself onto his lap, grabbing Michaels arm and pulling it down to reach. Slender stiffened his arm, holding it up. He wrapped a tentacle around his waist, pulling him back. Jeff huffed and dug his heels into the couch, knees on top of Slenders but sideways. He pushed his weight against the couch and reached out, grabbing the remote back. He laughed and recoiled immediately. He pushed two fingers under Michaels collarbone, making him gasp and shrink back. Jeff rolled out of the tentacle that loosened around his waist, giving another laugh before he landed on the floor in a thump.

Michael shot forward, both to check if he was alright and to see if he knocked anything over. Hearing Jeffs laughing, and not seeing anything broken, he faked a scowl and pinned him to the floor, grabbing the remote again with a tentacle. Jeff held fast, still laughing as he clutched it to his chest.

"It's _mine!_" Jeff whined childishly.

Michael chuckled at this. He 'gave up', sitting back on his knees.

~_Fine, fine.~_ He sighed as he got up, sitting back on the couch.

Jeff frowned and sat up before getting back onto the couch. He shifted himself into Michaels lap, leaning against him as he turned the TV to what Slender wanted to watch.

Michael sighed again, softer, smiling in his head


	7. Chapter 7

Slender shuffled downstairs, a night robe around his shoulders, tied in a loose knot around his abdomen. He stifled a yawn as he sat down on the couch, leaning forward to grab the remote before leaning back. Jeff whipped around, eyes wide.

"Hey! Im watching this!" He huffed, snatching it back.

Michael frowned mentally and took it back.

~_It's my TV.~ _He replied, switching the channel quickly.

Jeff scowled and reached for it as Michael held it away.

"No fair, you're taller!" He hissed.

Michael chuckled and turned back to the TV, only to be distracted as Jeff practically threw himself onto his lap, grabbing Michaels arm and pulling it down to reach. Slender stiffened his arm, holding it up. He wrapped a tentacle around his waist, pulling him back. Jeff huffed and dug his heels into the couch, knees on top of Slenders but sideways. He pushed his weight against the couch and reached out, grabbing the remote back. He laughed and recoiled immediately. He pushed two fingers under Michaels collarbone, making him gasp and shrink back. Jeff rolled out of the tentacle that loosened around his waist, giving another laugh before he landed on the floor in a thump.

Michael shot forward, both to check if he was alright and to see if he knocked anything over. Hearing Jeffs laughing, and not seeing anything broken, he faked a scowl and pinned him to the floor, grabbing the remote again with a tentacle. Jeff held fast, still laughing as he clutched it to his chest.

"It's _mine!_" Jeff whined childishly.

Michael chuckled at this. He 'gave up', sitting back on his knees.

~_Fine, fine.~_ He sighed as he got up, sitting back on the couch.

Jeff frowned and sat up before getting back onto the couch. He shifted himself into Michaels lap, leaning against him as he turned the TV to what Slender wanted to watch.

Michael sighed again, softer, smiling in his head

~_Jesus, how can you possibly ruin a room to this extent?~ _Michael asked in disbelief and a twinge of spite.

Jeff flinched a bit, the shrugged, looking around his room,"I dont obsess over cleaning like some people," He rolled his eyes.

Michael scowled,~_I dont obsess,~ _

"Sure. Because wiping something off or clearing off a table everywhere you go isnt obsessing," Jeff retorted.

~_Stop with the attitude.~ _ Slender warned, turning to glare.

Jeff sent one right back," I can do what I want, Im almost seventeen," he hissed.

~_Almost is not enough, and you live under my roof, under my rules.~ _Michael growled.

"Can't you get off my damn case! All you ever do is yell at me!" Jeff shouted, hands going into tight fists.

~_I do not!~_ Michael growled.

"Yes you do! And its always clean this or that, or you're doing this wrong! You _never _ let up!" He shouted.

~_Stop yelling, first off, a-~_

"There it is!" Jeff pointed accusingly.

He turned and walked angrily downstairs. Michael followed after me.

~_Dont walk away from me, what about your room!?~_ Michael asked in a hiss.

Jeff groaned, not replying.

"Such a sad sight to see, a father and son fighting." A voice tutted disapprovingly.

Both boy turned to see Devin, arms crossed, one finger resting against his cheek thoughtfully.

"Oh, fuck off, Splendor," Jeff huffed, rolling his eyes as he slumped down onto the couch.

~_Jeffery!~_Michael scolded.

"Shut up, would you?!" Jeff yelled, glaring hatefully.

Michaels hands tighetned to fists and his shoulders rose as his tentacles showed themselves.

~_You spoiled little-~_

"Michael, calm down already/ Jeff, watch yourself." Devin rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen.

Jeff stuck his tongue out and sulked on the couch.

Splendor came out of the kitchen minutes later with a cup of water and tea. He handed the tea to Michael, the water to Jeff, smiling.

"Quiet is so much nicer, isnt't it?" He smirked.

Jeff scowled, but drank the water he was given.

Michael, though against better judgement, mumbled a thank you as he leaned back, trying to relax. He sipped at the warm tea.

Splendor grinned softly,"You two should learn to appreciate each other, eh?" He pointed out, sipping his own cup of tea.

Jeff rolled his eyes again and Slender scoffed.

"We'll see soon enough…" Splendor murmured.

He got a sharp look from Michael, inquiring what me meant.

Splendor just laughed and teleported. He'd be back to check on the chaos sure to ensue.


	8. Chapter 8

After an hour or so, the fighting between them still hadn't died off. While it wasn't so much yelling as it was rude comments or glares or scowls, the tension was still there. Neither really knew what they had started fighting over in the first place, but they didn't want to back down, no way!

Before long, Jeff, who was curled up on the opposite side of the couch as Michael, fell asleep. Slender continuously yawned, and finally decided to go back to bed for a while. When he did just that, both boys slept for almost three hours.

When Michael naxt woke up, he saw the coffee table in front of him, along with the TV, which was still on. He frowned, thinking he surely got up and went to his own room. Regardless, he sat up, yawning. He felt something on the back of his neck and reached back to scratch it off, and succeeded in getting a handful of hair.

As he did this, more of the thick black hair fell into his face. He shot up from the couch, and thats when he noticed he wasn't exactly talk anymore either, and his attire was nothing that he would ever wear. Taking a moment to breath, and hopefully calm himself, he walked quickly to the lower bathroom, looking in the mirror.

_Jeff!?_


	9. Chapter 9

Michael, I mean '_Jeff'_ stood, outraged and confused. he yelled for Jeff, storming out of the room and back to the living room. after a minute, he heard no relpy, so he yelled again. Still nothing. He growled and went upstairs, to Jeffs room. He sighed, realizing that he would be in his room.

He crossed the hall to his own room, pushing the door open and snapping Jeffs name to wake him up. He didn't even stir. Michael shivered slightly at the sight of seeing himself outside of a mirror...as another being. He stalked forward and pushed J..._his_ shoulder, hopefully waking him as he shouted again.

'Jeff' shot upwards, startled.

Slender scowled and asked why he hadn't woken up in an irritated tone.

Jeff just sat there, confused.

Michael almost smacked himself as he realized that he wasn't speaking at all, just thinking. He huffed and cleared his throat, attempting to speak. It came out nothing but a squeak, contrary to his angry tone he thought he'd have.

Jeff started laughing as Michael covered his mouth, his face hot. He scowled behind his hands.

Jeffs laughter abruptly stopped as he realized he was looking at himself...outside a mirror.

~_What the hells going on?~_ He asked, surprising both himself and Michael

Slender huffed, hands going to his sides in tight fists as he felt out done. How come Jeff could communicate, but he couldn't manage more than an indignant squeak?

Slender crossed his arms and turned away, scowling as he thought.

Jeff's gasp of awe came from behind him and he glanced over.

He saw himself, as Jeff, who was watching his tentacles emerge. He scoffed, thinking _imbecile._


End file.
